Lo Siento
by Dehianira-Cullen
Summary: Que pasa cuando te das cuenta de que escogiste al hombre equivocado, eso le sucede a Bella y decide volver a Forks pero conseguira ser feliz o acabara con el corazon aun mas roto que antes.


LO SIENTO

Ay...ay...ay...ay...ay

Dime tú si me miras a mí

No soy la niña que antes fui

Me aleje de tu amor, that's right.

Estaba en casa de Billy me sentía una completa estúpida al pensar entado el daño que l e había causado a mi mejor amigo. Hoy yo ya no era una niña tenía 20 después de la boda Edward y yo nos habíamos ido por nuestra cuenta y decidí que quería hacerle feliz, fui a la universidad pero al llegar allí empezó a distanciarse de mí, luego resulto que había otra chica a la que no le podía leer la mente y se había ido con ella, lo que me hizo pensar que todo este tiempo Edward solo había estado conmigo porque le parecía un misterio no poder leerme la mente. Una semana después recibí los papeles del divorcio.

Quiero pensar que se puede cambiar

La luna llena por el sol

En un eclipse total.

Había vuelto a forks para pedirle perdón a Jacob por todas las veces que le había hecho daño, no tenía intención de acercarme a él si ya tenía una imprimación pero si no era así egoístamente me gustaría pensar que podría cambiar la luna que había sido Edward en mi vida por el cálido sol sin importarme lo que pudiera pasar después.

Sin importarme que pudieran aparecer lo voulturis o que Edward volviera a cambiar de opinión y de pronto quisiera volver conmigo o que Jake se imprimase ya me daba igual solo quería, más bien necesitaba estar con él, aunque fuese como amigos.

Se fue como el viento

¿Por qué acabo?

Edward esta vez había desaparecido de mi vida para siempre, de echo cuando había hablado con Alice para que se llevara todo lo que fuera de él y le había dicho que a pesar de que hubiese roto con él quería seguir siendo amiga de la familia y puede que con el tiempo también de él, pero la ruptura definitiva con Edward no me había dolido ni la mitad que cuando vi por última vez a Jacob. Me gustaría haber estado en contacto con él pero no había conseguido saber nada de el después de ese día, y era normal después de cómo me había portado.

Ay...ay... haría todo porque estuvieras aquí,

Oh...oh... lo siento

Ay...ay.... hoy me equivoque, me precipite

Pero por favor...oh...oh....lo siento.

Ah...ah.... lo siento

Me encantaría retroceder el tiempo ahora comprendía que me sentía hechizada por Edward y que eso me había costado la felicidad, e había precipitado aunque eso solo era uno más de sus muchos errores, toda la manada estaba ahí al completo me miraban sorprendidos.

Yo sonreí no era para menos y dije- lo siento los Cullen no volverán aquí no me han mordido, no han roto el tratado-me estaba dando la vuelta para irme cuando la voz de Emily me paro-tu no estabas casada con el chupasangre-por la forma en que me hablo parecía contenta de que estuviera de vuelta, yo la mire fijamente-el y yo nos hemos divorciado- no pensaba decirles los motivos.

En la pared tu retrato colgué

La vida sin ti no pinta igual,

Se borro tu color, that's right

Jacob se había ido eso me habían contado, que venía de vez en cuando, yo les pedí que no le dijesen que había vuelto. Billy me dijo que podría ir a la Push como si no hubiese pasado nunca nada, ahora me encontraba sentada en la cama mirando una foto en la que nos encontrábamos Jacob y yo sonriendo, Jacob al irse se había llevado con el su sonrisa y el color de todo dejando todo triste y sin vida con un frio que me traspasaba dejándome sin aire.

Tanto dolor por un simple error

Que no consigo entender

Vuelve mi amor otra vez

A un no conseguía entender cómo me las había apañado para estropear mi vida de esa manera el agujero que tenía en el pecho me dolía como si me fuesen a partir en dos todo por haber elegido al hombre equivocado-vuelve Jake aunque sea para insultarme-dije en un susurro algo se movió en la ventana pero no hice ni caso-por favor vuelve mi amor-

Se fue como el viento

¿Por qué acabo?

Ay...ay... haría todo porque estuvieras aquí,

Oh...oh... lo siento

Ay...ay.... hoy me equivoque, me precipite

Pero por favor...oh...oh....lo siento.

Ah...ah.... lo siento

Por no saber decidir a tiempo y correctamente me había quedado sola como una flor marchita en mi mente solo podía pensar en las mil formas de recompensar a Jacob para que entendiese que de verdad estaba arrepentida.

En mi mente...tu recuerdo estará

Impaciente....yo esperare

Fácilmente...dejare este dolor, si cambias de parecer.

Pero a pesar de todo no podía evitar que la mente se me fuera para otros lados, pensaba mas en la sonrisa de Jacob, en sus besos, en sus abrazos de oso que me dejaban sin aliento. Miraba el reloj esperando que sonase el teléfono y mi padre dijese es Jake, solo de pensarlo el dolor remitía lástima que solo fuese una ilusión pero estaba segura que de verle la palabra dolor se borraría de mi diccionario.

Ay...ay.... I am sorry...haría todo porque estuvieras aquí

Oh...oh lo...siento

Ay...ay... hoy me equivoque, me precipité

Pero por favor....oh.....oh...lo siento.

Me asuste cuando una forma entro en mi habitación pero en vez de salir corriendo a pesar de saber que me tropezaría me quede quieta, la forma que había entrado de un salto por mi ventana se enderezo dando resultado a un hombre alto musculoso y con el pelo atado en una coleta, sin pensar corrí y le abrace – lo siento, lo siento, no te vayas, lo siento-dije llorando-Bella – me alzo el mentón y me beso apasionadamente, como solo podía besarme mi chico lobo. Sonriendo me dijo –sabia que volverías por que el ultimo día que nos vimos nos imprimamos-yo le abrace mas fuerte-idiota tendrías que habérmelo dicho y hubiésemos evitado un par de problemas-me seco las lagrima y abrazados nos volvimos a besar y yo por mi parte me aseguraría de no volver a cometer un error tan grande y sobre todo aria todo cuanto estuviese en mi mano por que él se quedara a mi lado y fuese feliz.


End file.
